


Your Smile Makes Me Smile

by rosevapor



Category: The Outsiders (1983), The Outsiders - All Media Types, The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, F/M, Feel-good, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 01:59:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12470960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosevapor/pseuds/rosevapor
Summary: Just a super quick drabble where the reader is feeling down and alone, and Two-Bit comforts her just by being his goofy self. I love good-vibed people like him, so I wanted to bring some of that into my writing today. This is written in a modern context and has minor swearing. IT FEELS SO GOOD TO BE BACK HERE!





	Your Smile Makes Me Smile

As much as you didn’t want it to be, it was just one of those days where you felt weighed down by yourself—pulled down by the sheer volume and intensity of your thoughts. You knew from experience that the best thing to do in these types of situations was keep to yourself, because you would be damned if you and your emotions became a burden to anyone else.

It was this jaded outlook on life that propelled you down the streets of Tulsa at sunset, hands shoved into the pockets of your jacket, head lowered as you strode toward the bus stop to get home. You didn’t want to attract any attention to yourself as you passed groups of laughing, smiling greasers. 

It was a Friday night, and you wished that you could have been with  _your_  group, the gang. Especially a certain sideburned, ever-grinning, goofy greaser boy. The same boy who had been blowing your phone up all night with Snapchats: even though you were mildly annoyed that your phone buzzed almost once per hour with Two-bit’s life updates, you had to admit his snap game was strong.

You quickly passed the corner store, vaguely noting its beaten-down red, rusted front. Normally you’d stop in and grab a snack or a pack of smokes, but tonight, you knew that your company wasn’t good for anyone.

After a moment of walking in silence, you felt someone lay their hand on your shoulder. You nearly jumped out of your skin; tensing up, you straightened up and slowly turned around, prepared for the worst.

There was Two-Bit, grinning at you, his head cocked to one side. “So, Y/N...ya like leaving me on ‘read’, huh?”

_Shit._

You took in the sight of Two-Bit in his black leather jacket, worn down Mickey Mouse tank top, light acid-washed jeans, and that smile...that smile. After a while, you were able to formulate a response. That disarming grin invited in your honesty. “Yeah...sorry...I’m just not really in a good mood tonight. Nothing personal.”

Two-Bit’s smile instantly morphed into a comical, puffed-out pout. “What’s on your mind, baby?”

The earnest way he asked you that question made you actually want to answer. But you still felt that self-imposed wall holding you back. Instinctively, your fist flew to your mouth and you looked away. “It’s a lot of shit, and I kind of just...don’t want to get into it right now.” 

You felt Two-Bit’s eyes on you, so you forced yourself to look back at him, unconsciously lowering your fist from your mouth as you saw the concern in his eyes: a small smile spread across your face at the thought of him actually caring about you. “But thank you for asking.”  _Your smile makes me smile._

Two-Bit’s grin burst back onto his face as he clambered up to you and threw his arm around your shoulders, pulling you closer into him. That was one of the qualities you could always appreciate about Two-Bit Mathews: he never forced an issue, all he cared about was making sure the people around him were comfortable. 

“I’ll just have to distract ya,” he said. Before you could respond (not that you had any ability to speak at this point), he gave you a big kiss on the cheek (you felt both your cheeks flame up) and led the two of you in the opposite direction from the bus stop.

“Come on, I’ll show ya a good time!”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also at rosevapor.tumblr.com: I'd love to follow and talk to and fellow Outsiders nerds! I take requests too~


End file.
